Spojrzenie wstecz
|obraz = Rewind_AoS_photo.jpg |premiera = 22 grudnia 2017 24 grudnia 2017 |sezon = 5 |numer odcinka = 93 |reżyseria = Jesse Bochco |scenariusz = Craig Titley |poprzedni = „Życie spłacone” |następny = „Gry i zabawy” |seria = }} „'Spojrzenie wstecz'” – piąty odcinek piątego sezonu serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” i dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci ogółem. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 22 grudnia 2017 roku na kanale ABC, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 24 grudnia 2017 roku na platformie Showmax. Opis :Fitz próbuję rozwikłać zagadkę zniknięcia swoich przyjaciół. Z niespodziewaną pomocą przychodzi mu Lance Hunter. Streszczenie thumb|left|Wojsko aresztuje Fitza W Rae's Restaurant, Coulson i reszta agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. świętuje zwycięstwo odniesione w walce z Aidą. Jemma zauważa, że Fitz jest rozkojarzony i nie je swojego dania, na co chłopak szybko tłumaczy, iż nie jest głodny. Gdy kelnerka oferuje agentom ciasto, w lokalu pada zasilanie, a kiedy z zewnątrz pojawiają się światła reflektorów, agenci domyślają się, że władze państwowe przybyły ich aresztować. Jednakże do knajpy wpada grupa żołnierzy wraz z tajemniczym mężczyzną na czele. Gdy Fitz chciał przyznać się do winy dostrzegł, że w mgnieniu oka jego przyjaciele oraz uzbrojeni przeciwnicy zniknęli. Chwilę później do lokalu wdzierają się żołnierze Sił Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych, dowodzeni przez porucznika Lucasa i panią porucznik Evans. Wojsko aresztuje oszołomionego zniknięciem Jemmy i reszty przyjaciół Fitza. thumb|Generał Hale przesłuchuje Fitza Fitz przesłuchiwany jest przez Lucasa i Evans w silnie strzeżonym obiekcie wojskowym. Leopold bezskutecznie tłumaczy porucznikom, że nie ma nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem reszty agentów i sam chciałby poznać prawdę i ich odnaleźć. Porucznik Lucas zdradza mężczyźnie, że wszystkie kamery bezpieczeństwa w promieniu dwóch mil wyłączyły się, gdy doszło do zniknięcia Coulsona i reszty, a jedynym tropem wydaje się być ciężarówka znakowana marką piwa Bendeery English Ale, która stała przed restauracją. Gdy próby wyciągnięcia informacji nie przynoszą efektu, do pomieszczenia wchodzi generał Hale, która przypomina Fitzowi, że teraz to ona jest na stanowisku generała Talbota, po tym jak Daisy Johnson postrzeliła go w głowę. Naukowiec tłumaczy agentom, że nie była to prawdziwa Daisy, a Life-Model Decoy stworzony przez Aidę. Wkrótce przesłuchanie kończy się i mężczyzna zostaje zamknięty w celi. thumb|left|Lance Hunter w roli „prawnika” Fitza Leopold zostaje nagle obudzony i zabrany na badanie wariografem. Ku zdziwieniu Lucasa i Evans, Fitz mówi prawdę i oferuje pomoc w znalezieniu zaginionych agentów, tłumacząc, że zależy mu na tym, by byli bezpieczni. Porucznicy przedstawiają ofertę oraz wymagania Fitza generał Hale, która niechętnie przystaje na umowę. Kolejne sześć miesięcy Fitz spędza w swojej celi, czytając dostarczane przez agentów książki i oglądając mecze piłki nożnej. Od czasu do czasu wzywany jest, by przedstawić swoje teorie na temat porwania porucznik Evans, jednak jego przemyślenia okazują się być błędne lub szybko dementowane. W trakcie jednej z wizyt prosi kobietę, by wysłała dla niego list do magazynu futbolowego, która wysyła go po ówczesnym sprawdzeniu go przez łamaczy kodów. Gdy po sześciu miesiącach agenci zauważają, że Fitz nie dostarczył im żadnego wiarygodnego rozwiązania, generał Hale postanawia zaprzestać z korzystania z jego pomocy i zamknąć go w celi, ale w tym momencie przybywa jego „prawnik”, którym okazuje się być Lance Hunter. thumb|Fitz analizuje materiały z kamer bezpieczeństwa Jak się okazuje, Fitz wysyłał zakodowane listy obrażające Liverpool F.C., które miały przyciągnąć uwagę Huntera, który jest zagorzały fanem klubu. Leo natychmiast zaczął opracowywać długoterminowy mechanizm ucieczki, ale Hunter był przygotowany i za pomocą specjalnego zegarka wysadza ścianę w pokoju przesłuchań, dzięki której uciekają na dziedziniec placówki. Wspólnik Huntera, Rusty, stara się odwrócić uwagę wojska helikopterem i kupić uciekinierom trochę czasu, ale niezdarnie traci kontrolę nad śmigłowcem i rozbija się o ziemię. Hunter zaprowadza przyjaciela do kampera Rusty'ego, wierząc, iż będzie on ostatnią rzeczą jakiej będą szukać wojskowi. Jednakże generał Hale odnajduje na materiałach z kamer bezpieczeństwa pozostawionego przy drodze kampera, którego postanawiają śledzić. W trakcie podróży Fitz korzysta ze sprzętu Rusty'ego, by podpiąć się do systemu kamer, dzięki czemu zyskuje dostęp do materiału z dnia, w którym zniknęli jego przyjaciele. Mężczyzna podąża za furgonetką Bendeery English Ale, jednak na kolejnych ujęciach odnajduje zupełnie inne ciężarówki. thumb|left|Enoch wyjawia prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu Leo domyśla się, że pojazd korzysta z maskowania, by zmylić kamery na ulicach, dzięki czemu namierzają dokąd udała się furgonetka. Fitz i Hunter docierają do domu mężczyzny, który dowodził ludźmi w restauracji. Postać przedstawia się jako „Enoch” i wyjawia, że należy do rasy Chronicomów i został wysłany na Ziemię 30 tysięcy lat temu, by studiować rozwój ludzkości. Wyjawia także, że wysłał przyjaciół Fitza 74 lata w przyszłość do roku 2091, by wypełnić przeznaczenie Prorokini. Co więcej, okazuje się, że Biały Monolit, którego Enoch użył, by wysłać agentów w przyszłość, nie może być aktywowany w teraźniejszości, więc Leo nie może go użyć. Nie mogąc uzyskać od obcego większej ilości odpowiedzi, Fitz bierze Enocha na celownik i domaga się spotkania z Prorokinią, która przepowiedziała zniszczenie Ziemi. thumb|Enoch pokazuje Fitzowi prorocze rysunki Robin Kosmita zabiera mężczyzn do parku, gdzie przedstawia im Prorokinię. Fitz z zaskoczeniem rozpoznaje Polly Hinton oraz jej córkę Robin, która niedawno przeszła terrigenezę i zyskała zdolność do widzenia wydarzeń z przeszłości, przyszłości i teraźniejszości. W tym samym czasie do domu Enocha wpada oddział żołnierzy oraz Lucas i Evans, którzy odnajdują na lodówce dziecięce rysunki. Porucznik Evans uświadamia sobie, że to za sprawą dziecka, które przewiduje przyszłość i przedstawia ją na rysunkach, agenci zniknęli z Rae's Restaurant. Gdy Robin pokazuje Fitzowi i Hunterowi swoje prymitywne wizje przyszłości w postaci rysunków, bohaterowie zostają otoczeni przez żołnierzy. Enoch pomaga im spokojnie uciec, używając tej samej technologii, której użył, by porywać zespół Coulsona. Fitz, Hunter, Enoch oraz Hintonowie w mgnieniu oka znikają, choć w rzeczywistości minęło pół godziny od ich ucieczki. thumb|left|Polly pyta Robin o nieobecność Fitza w jej wizjach Bohaterowie postanawiają znaleźć miejsce, by się ukryć, dlatego Enoch zabiera ich do podziemnego bunkra pod latarnią w Ontario. Porucznicy pokazują enigmatyczne rysunki Robin generał Hale, która uświadamia sobie, do czego zdolna jest dziewczynka i postanawia ją schwytać, aby wykorzystać jej umiejętności. Jakiś czas później, Hunter i Fitz rozmawiają o Robin i jej mocach, zahaczając o temat jej ojca Charlesa Hintona, którego T.A.R.C.Z.A. spotkała kilka lat temu. Rozmowa szybko schodzi na temat związku Leo z Jemmą, który według inżyniera jest przeklęty. Mężczyzna teoretyzuje, iż sam wszechświat stara się uchronić Simmons przed jego mroczną stroną, która dała się we znaki w Platformie. Hunter radzi Fitzowi zapytać dziewczynkę dlaczego nie został zabrany w przyszłość wraz z resztą. Polly opowiada chłopakowi sytuację Robin i dokładniej opisuje jej moce. Dziewczynka tłumaczy Fitzowi, że nie wysłano go wraz z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ jego zadaniem jest ich oclenie. thumb|Fitz i Hunter znajdują Zefira Wiedząc, iż teraz Leopold jest częścią przepowiedni Prorokini, Enoch wyjawia, że istnieje sposób, by dostać się do roku 2091, używając kapsuły, w której swego czasu przyleciał na Ziemię. Jednak jak się okazuje, pożądany obiekt znajduje się w Blue Raven Ridge – tym samym rządowym ośrodku, w którym przetrzymywany był Fitz. Fitz i Hunter postanawiają włamać się do ośrodka, podając się za naprawczych, którzy mają naprawić powstałą wcześniej przez ich ucieczkę dziurę w ścianie. Z łatwością dostają się do środka i wypuszczają parę fretek, które aktywują alarm i odwracają uwagę strażników. Bohaterowie znajdują kapsułę Enocha w ogromnym hangarze, w którym wojsko trzyma również zarekwirowanego Zefira. Po załadowaniu kapsuły do samolotu, bohaterowie zostają zaatakowani przez żołnierzy. Fitz odpiera atak strażników przy użyciu I.C.E.R.-ów na tyle długo, by Hunter mógł dostać się do kokpitu i wystartować statkiem. Po ucieczce agentów, generał Hale postanawia ukarać porucznika Lucasa oraz porucznik Evans za ich ciągłe porażki i z zimną krwią zabija ich. thumb|left|Enoch informuje Fitza o planie działania Fitz i Hunter zabierają kapsułę z powrotem do bunkra. Na miejscu pakują arsenał broni dla swoich przyjaciół i chowają go za panelem w ścianie do wykorzystania w przyszłości. Podczas gdy Enoch tłumaczy Hunterowi oraz Polly sposób w jaki Fitz dostanie się do roku 2091, inżynier pisze na odwrocie pocztówki z Ontario wiadomość dla przyjaciół: „''Pracuję nad tym''”. Enoch wyjawia, że wezwał chronicomski statek, który wraz z Fitzem na pokładzie będzie bezpiecznie orbitował z dala od Ziemi i innych zagrożeń. Hunter zapewnia obcego, że w trakcie jego nieobecności wraz z Bobbi zaopiekują się Hintonami. Leo żegna się z przyjacielem i wchodzi do kapsuły, po czym zostaje zamrożony i wprowadzony w sen kriogeniczny. 74 lata później, w roku 2091, Fitz zostaje w końcu wybudzony przez Enocha na statku stacjonującym na orbicie Jowisza. Kosmita informuje go, że w trakcie, gdy on był zamrożony, przygotował plan, który będzie wymagał od Fitza zmierzenia się z najbardziej bezwzględnymi gangsterami, potworami i najemnikami w galaktyce. Pyta mężczyznę czy posiada w sobie siłę potrzebną do wykonania zadania, na co Leo, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej mrocznej strony, odpowiada, że jest gotowy. Obsada Cytaty Muzyka Wideo Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 5x05 „Rewind” - materiał promocyjny Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 5x05 „Rewind” - materiał promocyjny 2 Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 5x05 „Rewind” - zapowiedź Ciekawostki Odniesienia kulturowe * Przed włączeniem kapsuły kriogenicznej, Hunter i Fitz cytują ostatni dialog między Leią Organą i Hanem Solo w filmie „''Gwiezdne wojny, część V: Imperium kontratakuje”, zanim Solo zostaje zamrożony w karbonicie. Oglądalność * Oglądalność w USA w milionach wynosiła 2,46TV Ratings Friday: ‘Agents of SHIELD’ rises, ‘Hell’s Kitchen’ dips''. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.